The Prince Of Dueling
by Kurotsuki Koyo
Summary: A new kid is coming to Youth Duel Academy, but not just any kid. It's Yuuto Yuki, the Prince Of Dueling! Although he's young and new, his dueling skills speak louder than his looks. Will his classmates be able to accept him, despite his attitude and age?
1. The Prince Comes

**The Prince Of Dueling**

**This is another experiment thing I want to do. And hopefully, I can make it a lot more original that some OC fanfics in this series. It's been awile since I've seen any Yu-Gi-Oh, so I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Ch. 1 The Prince Comes**

"Whaaa! I'm late!"

A girl screamed as she ran through the crowds of people. She gripped a duel disk in her arms with a deck holder in her hands. She had black short hair, wearing a black shirt and white shorts.

_Oh no... I can't be late today! _The girl thought as she continued to navigate her way. A giant building could be seen the way she was going.

She ran at such a fast pace, that she didn't notice a young boy was right in front of her! She slammed right into him, knocking her stuff to the floor.

"Eeeek!" She shrieked and grabbed her stuff in a hurry.

The boy looked about the same age as her, having brown hair and the same colored eyes. He wore a black jacket with some jeans over it. He also wore a cap with the letter 'D' in the middle.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled and sprinted once again.

The boy frowned, then looked on the floor to see his cards sprawled there. He grabbed them and wiped the dust off. Then he turned to the direction the girl was running.

"No, not yet."

* * *

The girl had finally reached the giant building she was going to. It was like a skyscraper, having dozens of windows on it. The words KaibaCorp could be seen at the very top of the building. Teenagers were gathered around, chatting amongst themselves excitedly.

"Mio!!!"

The girl (called Mio) turned to see another girl run towards her. The other girl had black hair in a ponytail, wearing a bright yellow jacket with the same colored skirt. "Ah! Hikari!"

"You decided to come to Youth Duel Academy after all?" Hikari said excitedly. "That's great! I got into Ra Yellow, apparently!"

"Really? I hope I do too then!" Mio said.

She then turned to run towards the doors that lead to the inside to take the duel exam, but then slammed into another person again! This guy had long black hair wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. And he had a drink in his hand, until Mio crashed into him, causing it to splash on his uniform. And he was accompanied by two other Obelisks.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" That guy roared. "I just got this uniform!"

"Uhh..." Mio stuttered. "I... uhhh... I'm sorry...."

"Sorry?! Sorry isn't good enough!" He yelled loud enough to get everyone's attention. "This uniform is worth more than your life, you trash!"

The Obelisk accompanying him laughed. "You don't want to get Ichirou angry! He got top marks at the Duel Prep School he went to before this!"

Mio backed away, scared for her life. But Ichiro grabbed her by the shirt and threw her at the nearest trash can! She shrieked as she fell in, feeling the pain and embarrassment. Most of the people around laughed at the sight.

"Mio!" Hikari cried.

A guy with spiky hair nearby, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform looked from near, and was about to do something, but then someone came up to the bully. A young teenager with a cap on.

"Hey."

Everyone turned to see the brown haired, capped teenager walk up to Ichirou. "Don't you have any class? You don't pick on girls, man."

Ichirou turned his attention from Mio and walked up to the capped boy. "What you say, moron?"

"If you wanna settle anything, why not with a duel?" The boy suggested. "We'll see if you have any right to pick on this girl."

_It's that boy. _Mio thought.

"Dueling to see whether or not he can mess with this girl?" The spiky haired Ra muttered. "What a laugh."

"Haha! That's rich!"

"Somebody actually wants to duel THE Ichirou Akugawa?"

"Hey, that's the guy who beat the champion over at Youth Prep, right?"

"Yup. There's no way this kid can win."

Comments filled the air with doubt over the young boy's duel with Ichirou. Nobody thought that this boy had a chance.

The capped boy took out his deck and slid it into his duel disk, with Ichirou doing the same.

"You're gonna regret this, loser." Ichirou smirked.

"Duel!"

Capped Boy: 4000

Ichirou: 4000

"I'll go first." Ichirou said. "Draw! I'm gonna summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to the field!" An elf in green armor wielding a broadsword came onto the field (4/1400/1200). "What do you think of that, huh punk?!"

"No, not yet." The capped boy shook his head.

_Huh? I've heard that phrase before. _The spiky Ra boy thought.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Ichirou questioned. "Turn end!"

"Too soft." The capped boy muttered. "Draw! I'll start with a simple card, Fissure." A card with a hand appearing from a cliff came forth. "Now, I get to destroy the weakest monster on your side of the field. And the only card is..."

Ichirou clenched his fist as his Celtic Guard was taken by the hand and brought down to the abyss.

"Next, I'll summon the Neo-Spacian Dark Panther." A dark purple panther appeared with a black cape (3/1000/500). "Attack him directly." The panther jumped to the air and dived toward Ichirou, slamming him to the ground!

"Arrgghh!" He yelled in fury.

Capped Boy: 4000

Ichirou: 3000

"Then I'll place one card facedown. Okay, now what?" The capped boy mocked.

Ichirou growled, but drew his card. "Aha! I summon the Alligator's Sword in attack mode!" An alligator appeared, holding a sword in it's hands (4/1500/1200). "Attack his Black Panther!" It ran up to the panther and slashed it down, destroying it.

Capped Boy: 3500

Ichirou: 3000

"Hahaha!" Ichirou laughed evily. "What do you think of that?!"

"Getting all high and mighty because of one attack?" The capped boy said. "How strange for an elite student at a prep school."

Ichirou grinned evily though.

"Oi oi." His friend said to the other Obelisk. "I've never seen Ichirou losing like this before."

"I know." The other guy said. "Makes me think that he might actually lose!"

"Now it's my turn." The capped boy said. "I summon the Elemental Hero Neos Alius in attack mode." A warrior hero wearing a white costume showed up to the field, in a battle pose (4/1900/1300). "Now, I activate the equip spell card, Neos Force!" A card with the appearance of Neos having an orb of energy in his hand appeared. "I can equip this card to my Elemental Hero Neos to increase it's attack points by 800!"

"Hold on a second!" Ichirou yelled. "Your monster is called Neos Alius! Even though the name is in there, it isn't called Elemental Hero Neos!"

"Did he make a mistake?!" Mio gasped.

"Nope. It's Neos Alius's special ability." The spiky haired Ra boy said.

"Neos Alius's effect allows it to be treated as 'Elemental Hero Neos' while on the field. So now, my monster's attack points goes up by 800!" Neos Alius began to glow with a fist of energy appearing in his hand (4/1900/1300 - 4/2700/1300)! "Attack!" Then it leaped at Alligator's Sword and punched it as hard as it could, destroying it!

Capped Boy: 3500

Ichirou: 1800

"That's not all though. Neos Force also damages your life points equal to your monster's attack points!" Neos Alius jumped in front of Ichirou, surprising him and slammed him to the ground!

Capped Boy: 3500

Ichirou: 300

"No way!"

"That can't be!"

"Ichirou's gonna lose?!"

Everyone was talking to each other excitedly about how the champ of a school could lose to some unknown kid. Ichirou clenched his fist in anger, but then started to slowly grin. While everyone was distracted talking to each other, Ichirou pulled a card out of his right sleeve and placed it in his hand.

Mio gasped. "That's cheating! You can't add a card to your hand like that!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked sarcastically. "This card was always in my hand. Now, to continue, I summon the Red-Eyes Black Chick!" A red egg appeared, and a small black dragon hatched out of it (1/800/500). "By sending it to the graveyard, I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The egg suddenly exploded to reveal a giant black dragon with red eyes, roaring like crazy (7/2400/2000)!

"Hmmm..." The capped boy grinned at the sight of the dragon.

"That dragon looks powerful..." Mio said, amazed.

"Yup. And it get's worse." The Ra boy said as Ichirou activated a spell in his hand.

"Now I activate Inferno Fire Blast!" A card appeared, revealing the Red-Eyes Black Dragon spitting out a fireball. "By not allowing it to attack, I can deal 2400 points of direct damage to you!" The dragon did what it did in the card, unleashing a giant fireball that slammed into the capped boy, knocking him off his feet!

Capped Boy: 1100

Ichirou: 300

"Yes! Finish him off!" One of the Obelisks cheered.

"There's no way Ichirou would ever lose!" The other said.

"Now do you understand, moron?" Ichirou smiled evily. "This world is huge, with thousands of strong duelists. And I'm one of them and you're not! Understand?!"

However, the capped boy just grinned back. "No, not yet."

The Ra boy blinked. "That's it! I remember who this guy is!"

"You do?" Mio asked.

"This guy's Yuuto Yuki, the son of Judai Yuki! I've seen him before, winning the Tokyo Rookie Championship two years in a row! He's known as the 'Prince Of Dueling' in a lot of areas." The Ra Yellow explained. "The reason we don't recognize him is because of that cap."

"That guy's the Prince Of Dueling?!"

"Amazing! Maybe Ichirou will lose after all!"

"Keh!" Ichirou scoffed. "It doesn't matter at all. My Red-Eyes has way more power than your hero."

"I'll show you." Yuuto exclaimed, then drew a card. "First, I activate the trap card Jar Of Greed. This allows me to draw one card from my deck." He drew one card. "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to revive your Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" Out came the green elf knight.

Ichirou just laughed. "What could you do with that weak monster?!"

"What?" Yuuto questioned. "This is your monster."

"Now that my superior Red-Eyes is out, all other monsters are trash." Ichirou said. "And even this monster will be trash once I bring out something greater!"

The Prince shook his head in shame. "Too bad for you then. I activate my spell Polymerization!"

"What?!" Ichirou shrieked.

Everyone backed away as the Obnoxious Celtic Guard and the Elemental Hero Neos Alius started to combine. What came out was Neos in red and blue armor, wielding a double bladed sword and a blue shield.

"Oh wow!"

"But I thought this guy relied on contact fusions!"

Yuuto smirked. "It's usually so I can throw people off. But this is my favorite card to use!" The monster pointed its blade at the dragon with a vicious look. "Usually, I'd need Neos to fuse to make this, but Neos Alius's effect kicks in to make up for it. The other material is a warrior-type monster, which the Celtic Guard was. The Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" (7/2500/1000).

"That's a pretty impressive monster." Mio said amazed.

"Yup. And it gets better from here." The Ra boy grinned.

_It doesn't matter._Ichirou thought. _Even if that monster destroys my Red-Eyes, I have a Monster Reborn and another Inferno Fire Blast in my hand. This kid's done for._

"Now, Neos Knight's special ability kicks in." Yuuto said. "Except for Neos Alius, this card gains attack points equal to half of the warrior-type monster's attack points!"

Ichirou's eyes widened as Neos Knight's attack power went up, making it glow a greenish color (7/2500/1000 - 7/3200/1000).

"This is enough to finish your Red-Eyes! Go Neos Knight!" Yuuto yelled as the hero jumped into the air, and unleashed a vertical slash right through the Red-Eyes, taking it down! The Red-Eyes was split in half, and exploded!

"Neos Knight's side effect doesn't allow for battle damage though, that's why I have De-Fusion." He said, holding up the quick-play spell. "I'm bringing out the two original monsters." Neos Alius and the Obnoxious Celtic Guard appeared, back for battle! "Go, Celtic Guard!"

It rose up it's sword and took giant steps towards Ichirou, in a rage to defeat it's master who betrayed it. With a loud battle cry, he slammed the blade on to him!

"Nooooooo!" Ichirou cried as all his life points when down to zero.

Yuuto: 1100

Ichirou: 0

The defeated opponent fell to the ground in misery and shame. He stared at his deck for a second before he ripped all his cards in half!

"Oi!" The spiky Ra boy yelled at him. "Don't take your anger out on your cards!"

"No, not yet." Yuuto muttered. "I have three pieces of advice for you. First, don't try to cheat your way through your classes. Second, add some traps to your deck, because you had no defense at all. And lastly, never treat your cards like trash, because they can be used against you in an even greater way."

With that, he left toward the Duel Academy Exam Building.

"Amazing!"

"Ichirou lost!"

"He really is a prince!"

"He probably got his dueling talent from his dad!"

Everyone exploded into conversation after the tense final move Yuuto played against Ichirou. Most of it was how that kid was the son of Judai Yuki, or how he was the Prince Of Dueling.

"Wow, he's so talented." Mio sighed dreamily.

"I wonder if he could be my boyfriend!" Hikari exclaimed.

The two girls walked into the building as well as a bunch of other people to look for the Prince! From the outside, you could here stampeding inside the room as if there was an earthquake occuring.

_I wouldn't call it talent. There's no way someone like that could get as good as he is with just natural talent. _The Ra boy thought, still outside. _That guy's probably hard working, and you could tell by the way he spoke and dueled. _

_Either way, I can't wait for this guy to come to the academy!_

**So that's it for the first chapter. The beginning is kind of rushed, but I just wanted to get a basis on what was going on. And this is based off The Prince Of Tennis, but hopefully I can take out the similarities. And I'll be using my own OCs too, so sorry guys, but I won't accept any. Anyway, please review and tell me how I did!!!**


	2. Duel Academy's Prince

**Well, here we are at the second chapter. Sorry guys, I made two mistakes in the first duel that was pointed out in a review. I fixed the Neos Knight one, although I'll fix the Neos Alius one later. I sure have gotten rusty at writing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics, huh?**

**Ch. 2 Duel Academy's Prince**

Th Youth Duel Academy was a giant place, almost as big as the original. It's almost the same look though, as it was a giant island with a lot of forests. A dormant volcano sat at the middle of the area, with a huge building nearby. The dorm rooms were split around the entire island.

Obelisk Blue was the highest ranking dorm. It was also the only dorm that accepted girls, as all the other dorms were not as sanitary. People who went to that dorm wore blue, same color as the Obelisk. They could only get in there through going to a prep school before for the first year, even if you got the highest score on the duel exam. Their dorm room was a giant mansion filled with rooms for each person.

Ra Yellow was the middle dorm, where most of the students lived. It was a nice dorm, almost shaped like a small school. The people there wore yellow, and got in if they got a good score on the test and won the duel test. Soon, after a few arrangements, girls were allowed into this dorm after seeing how snobby they got in the Obelisk dorm.

However, Slifer Red was the lowest ranking dorm, and be far the worse looking one. The dorm looked like an outhouse from the outside, and paint was gone in some places and the wood was pealing off. This was the place where all the dropouts and slackers were sent, the people who did bad at the test and duel. The people there wore red.

Now that you know that, where do you think the elite Prince Of Dueling was sent?

* * *

"What the?!" Three voices was heard in one of the rooms of Slifer dorm.

Usually there are three beds in a Slifer Dorm, however because there was one extra newcomer into it, he was sent into a filled dorm. And it was even more shocking who the newcomer was.

"Y-Y-Y-You're-" One of the Slifers with brown hair stuttered.

"The Prince Of Dueling!" A bowl-shaped hair Slifer cried.

"Yuuto Yuki!" A bald Slifer said.

"So what?" Yuuto questioned as he placed his bag on the floor. "Hmmm... no bed left for me, huh?"

"Ack!" The brown hair yelled. "You can take mine!"

"Doesn't matter." He said, reaching into his bag and grabbing a futon. "I was ready just in case something like this happened."

"H-Hold on a second!" The bald head said. "How are you in here?! I mean, how?!"

"The Ra dorm was too nice and clean for me." Yuuto explained as he spread out the futon. "It's nothing like the lifestyle I lived with Dad."

"When you say dad-" The bowl hair Slifer began.

"-you mean, that elite duelist Judai Yuki?!" The brown haired exclaimed.

"Who else?"

The brown haired Slifer shook out the shock of having Yuuto sharing the same room as him. "W-Well, anyway, my name is Shigai Hashi. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Sakuba Horiwari." The bowl-hair cut person said.

"And I'm Iwa Tanima." The bald-haired person said.

* * *

Right after Yuuto finished placing his things in his room, he grabbed his shoes and walked out of the dorm room. It was a nice day, with no clouds in the sky and the bright sun shining down to the ground.

"W-Wait Yuuto!" Shigai called after him. The other two followed him as well. "Where are you going?!"

"The Duel Grounds." Yuuto replied without looking back.

"Hold on a second!" Sakuba exclaimed. "We can't go today. Since it's the first day, there are probably dozens of people hanging around there dueling."

"Then what?"

"Um..." Iwa began. "Isn't there some dueling grounds near the beach?"

"Oh yeah! They're the ones on the cliff near the beach!" Shigai said. "Yuuto, let's-"

But he was already walking towards the cliff, saying, "Right."

"Ahh! Yuuto, wait up!"

* * *

Soon, they reached the cliff. It was a big cliff, but it showed a beautiful view of the beach and the ocean. Nobody was around the beach today, though.

However, at the cliff, there was a Ra guy sitting out at the edge. He just stared out at the sea with no thoughts going around in his eyes. Two other Ra Yellows accompanied him. The Ra guy blinked as he heard footsteps coming towards the cliff.

Shigai blinked. "Someone's already here!"

The three Ra Yellows looked back. The one in the middle had spiky hair that went up and down as well, and he was pretty tall, maybe 6'2. The other two were plain looking though.

"Hmmm..." The spiky Ra said. "It's you, capped boy."

Yuuto blinked. "Who are you?"

The two other Ra Yellows frowned. "You don't know who he is? He's-"

The leader Ra instantly shushed them. "Don't tell them yet. I wanna see something."

Then he turned back to the four. "The name's Heishi Mizugashi. And I know who you are, Prince Of Dueling Yuuto Yuki."

Yuuto grimaced at the name.

"I've wanted to see you again after your duel with that Akugawa guy." He said with an excited grin. "After that duel, and watching you win those tournaments, I've always wanted to test your strength in a duel."

"He knows who Yuuto is?" Sakuba gasped.

"Idiot! Yuuto is considered a national-class duelist!" Shigai exclaimed. "Of course, he's well known."

He held up his duel disk and placed it on his arm. "So what do you say?"

But right before Yuuto could say something, there came a rustle from the forest that the four came from. "Hey Hikari, are you sure this is a short route to get to the beach?" A Voice was heard.

"I'm positive!" Another voice was heard.

Two girls bursted out of a bush in surprise. They were the ones who were introduced last chapter, but since they aren't that important I won't describe their looks. But they both wore Ra Yellow uniforms.

Mio sat up and stared at the guys. "Y-Yuuto!"

He frowned. "Do I know you?"

She looked back with a sad face. _He doesn't remember me?!_

"Oh, it's my prince!!!" Hikari jumped up and hugged Yuuto like crazy, causing Shigai and Iwa to pull her off!

"You sure this is the duelist, Heishi?" One of the Ra Yellows asked. "He sure doesn't seem like a dueling prince."

"Looks can be deceiving." He replied with a grin. "So come on! Duel me!"

As soon as Yuuto recovered from the small mess, he grabbed his duel disk and placed it on his hand. "Right."

* * *

Yuuto: 4000

Heishi: 4000

"Hehe. This'll be fun." Heishi grinned as he drew his cards.

"Duel!"

One of the Ra Yellows looked at the other and said, "But the deck Heishi's using-"

"Doesn't matter. He should be able to beat this Slifer easily."

"I'll let you go first." Heishi called out to him.

"Huh?! Why?" Shigai asked.

"I just want to test something from this prince."

"Draw." Yuuto said, drawing a card. "I'll set one monster on the field, then place one facedown. Turn end."

"So this is the power of a national-class duelist?" Sakuba asked in awe.

"You can feel the intensity in the air already." Iwa said.

"Yuuto..." Mio whispered.

"That's it?" Heishi mocked. "I expected a little more from the Prince Of Dueling. I'll summon the Speed Warrior to the field!" Out came a warrior wearing a gray suit with a oxygen tank-like mask and rollerblades (2/900/400).

"What? That monster is super weak!" Hikari boasted. "He'd never be able to beat my Prince's monster easily!"

"Idiot! How'd you make it into Ra Yellow with your brain?!" Shigai yelled. "During the turn Speed Warrior was summoned, it gains double it's attack points during it's battle phase!"

"That's right." Heishi said. "That's not all though. I activate Fairy Meteor Crush!" A card with a meteor on it appeared. "I can equip this to a monster, so when it attack a defense position monster, it'll deal piercing damage!"

Yuuto frowned, hearing this.

"Now prepare yourself!" He yelled. "Speed Warrior, attack!" The warrior grew double in size as it's attack points went up (2/900/400 - 2/1800/400). It flipped to do a handstand and did a spinning kick on the facedown, revealed to be a small red robot (2/400/400).

Yuuto was blown back by the intensity of this attack as his monster exploded into dozens of pixels.

"And, with Fairy Meteor Crush, you get piercing damage." Heishi smirked.

Yuuto: 2600

Heishi: 4000

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn also. Now, don't hold back on me." Heishi said. "Show me what you got."

Yuuto had a small grin on his face. "The monster you just destroyed was my Cross Porter, which when destroyed, let's me add one Neo-Spacian from my deck to my hand." He got his deck, searched for one, shuffled, then placed it back. "

"Go go, my Prince!" Hikari cheered.

"Now I reveal my facedown card, Brain Control." He said, revealing a brain with hands above it. "By paying 800 life points, I can take control of your monster until my end phase."

Yuuto: 1800

Heishi: 4000

"Wait, I don't understand." One of the Ra Yellows said. "Why would he place a magic card facedown?"

"He probably doesn't have any traps in his hand." The other replied. "Just to trick Heishi."

"Obviously, I'm taking your Speed Warrior. Next, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse that card with my Elemental Hero Neos in my hand to bring out the Elemental Hero Neos Knight." Out came his ace monster, holding up it's blade in pride (7/2500/1000). "Neos Knight gains attack power equal to half of Speed Warrior's attack." (7/2500/1000 - 7/2950/1000).

"What a powerful monster!" Iwa cried.

"It sure is. But it can't deal battle damage, so here it's useless." Heishi said.

""Who said I'd be using Neos Knight to fight?" Yuuto asked, which caused his opponent to frown. "I activate De-Fusion, to defuse Neos and Speed Warrior. This bring Neos out into the field!"

Shigai gasped. "That's the reason he used Polymerization! To bring out Neos!"

"Not bad." Heishi muttered.

"I now summon my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab." A beetle monster appeared, with a small flame glowing around it's body (3/500/500). "Thanks to your facedown, it gets an additional 400 attack points (3/500/500 - 3/900/500). It won't be there for long though, because I send both my cards to the deck to bring out my Elemental Hero Flare Neos." The two creatures jumped into the air and fused into a bigger version of the Scarab, colored orange and black (7/2500/2000).

Heishi gasped as he beheld the powerful monster. _You've gotta be kidding me._

"Flare Neos's ability gives it an extra 400 attack points because of your facedown (7/2500/2000 - 7/2900/2000)." Yuuto said. "Attack him directly." His monster jumped into the air, creating a small fireball in it's hand and threw it right at Heishi!

"Not so fast! Quick-play spell activate, Shrink!" Heishi's facedown was revealed! "With this, I can half your monster's attack power. And it also brings down your monster's attack power without the facedown (7/2900/2000 - 7/1350/2000).

The fireball slammed into Heishi, causing him to fall back in pain! Although he got hit, he grinned fiercely.

Yuuto: 1800

Heishi: 2650

"I'm not done yet. Brain Control's effect disappears because Speed Warrior was originally destroyed, so now it's my monster. Attack!" Speed Warrior flipped over and did a spinning kick onto Heishi!

Yuuto: 1800

Heishi: 1750

"Yes! Now Yuuto's got the lead!" Sakuba cheered.

"I lastly activate the equip spell card, Instant Neo Space." He said. A colorful circle appeared under Flare Neos. "With this, my monster stays on the field despite it's effect. Turn end."

"Enough!"

Yuuto looked up. Heishi gripped the top of a deck, a sign of surrender. "I don't want to play anymore!"

"Hey Heishi! What's going on?!" One of the Ra Yellows asked.

He grinned. "I'm letting him off the hook."

Yuuto let out a small laugh, then walked off into the woods.

"Oi Yuuto, wait up!" Shigai yelled.

"Wait, my Prince!" Hikari screamed with Mio chasing after her.

"Yo Heishi. Why'd you give up?" The Ra Yellow asked him?"

"I just wanted to give him a taste of Youth Duel Academy's true power, that's all." He smiled.

"Yeah but, if you're real deck wasn't confiscated for breaking the rules, you could've-"

"No, he could tell I wasn't using my true strength by the way I was using these cards." Heishi explained. "Hehe. There's no way he could beat me!"

The Ra Yellows smirked. "Yeah, you're right. There's no way a Slifer could beat a Starter. Anyways, we gotta go set up the Ra banquet. See ya!"

As the two boys walked off towards the dorm, Heishi turned to the ocean and frowned. _That guy... He was just mocking me in that duel. If it kept going, I could've... _

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to the Slifer Red dorm." A man wearing a sloppy black jacket and blue jeans said. The only thing that actually looked formal on him was his tie. "My name is Nanpou Genkotsu, your dorm headmaster. And I'd like to say this: Even though you may be in this dorm, it doesn't mean you're the weakest duelist here. Of course, that only applies to some of you."

"What encouraging words." Shigai whispered sarcastically.

"You there, Mr. Hashi!" Prof. Genkotsu suddenly pointed, causing him to stand upright in a hurry. "Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone, and tell us all your amazing feats as a duelist."

"Ack!" Shigai trembled at this. All the Slifers started to laugh, even Yuuto let out a small snort. "I-I'm Shigai Hashi, fifteen years old. I-I hope I can get to know all of you guys b-better..."

However, Prof. Genkotsu just smiled. "Good. Anyone else has anything to say? How about our Duelist Starters, huh? The people who will represent us in the upcoming tournaments."

"The Duelist Starters!" Sakuba whispered excitedly. "I can't wait to see their power-"

However, Yuuto immediately stood up. The other Slifers gasped at seeing the sight of this capped Prince.

"Ah, the young dueling prodigy who transferred to the Slifer dorm, Yuuto Yuki." The professor smiled. "What do you think of the Starters' power? Do you think that we have a chance to win all the tournaments that come before us?"

Yuuto simply took off his cap to reveal his brown, scruffy hair. He scratched it while grinning.

"No, not yet."

**That's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to be revealing the Youth Duelist Starters next chapter, so I hope you stick around to read. Until then, please review!**


	3. The Youth Starters Appear

**Okay, this is the third chapter. I'm going to introduce the Youth Duelist Starters in this chapter, so now you're going to see the rest of the main characters.**

**Ch. 3 The Youth Starters Appear**

It was a bright morning in the Youth Duel Academy, and people were walking to their classes or just chatting with each other. It was still the first week of Duel Academy, so everyone was pretty excited.

A few people stood out of the crowd though. Four Obelisk Blues and one Ra Yellow were walking down the hallway as most people stared at them in awe. The five finally walked into their classroom, with the classmates looked on.

They all sat on one side of the room.

"So there's a prince here huh?" A bald guy said. "Heishi told me he's a really good duelist."

"I've never heard of him." A green haired boy said.

"I saw him duel that Ichirou Akugawa person." A girl with long black hair said. "He does live up to the title 'Prince'."

"Really?" A guy with messy hair with droopy eyes and glasses over them said. "I would live to observe him then."

"Hehe! I'd love to see him then!" A guy with spiky brown hair said.

* * *

The bell rang, with people bursting out of the classrooms to do the things teenagers would do. It was a bright and sunny afternoon and most people were heading towards the Duel Grounds to duel, watch, and possibly see the Duelist Starters!

Mio and Hikari were there in the bleachers, eagerly waiting to see if Prince of Dueling Yuuto Yuki would show up.

"Hmmm..." Mio sighed as she slouched over the seat in front of her. "Maybe Yuu-"

"Mio, Mio! There he is!" Hikari jumped up and down excitedly as she pointed to the floor. Yuuto, Shigai, Sakuba, and Iwa were walking into the crowded Duel Grounds.

"Yuuto!" Mio smiled at seeing him.

Above them, an Obelisk Blue with the same colored hair stared down with an observing look.

Meanwhile, back down at the Grounds, the four looked around in awe- well, three of them anyway. Yuuto just looked around.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sakuba exclaimed as he looked around the area. It was a giant arena, and it was packed with a lot of duelists! Mostly Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues, as the Slifers would have probably felt embarrassed to go in.

"You should go duel someone, Yuuto." Iwa said. "Your skills was good enough to almost beat a Duelist Starter."

Shigai just grinned. "No way! I heard that guy Heishi had his deck confiscated for doing something bad, so he didn't play at his very best!"

The other gasped. "Are you serious?!"

Their cries attracted the attention of everyone around. The trio gasped and backed away, except for Yuuto who looked on.

However, they were the main focus of what people were talking about from there. Now they started whispering on why Slifer Reds were there, or how could they have the guts to even be standing in there.

"Hehehe. Look over there. There's some puny Slifer Red dropout boys!"

"What losers! I can't believe they came to this academy!"

"This place is only for the elite! No way will these slackers stay in for long!"

"I'll give them three days..."

"Haha! No way, less that that!"

Shigai backed away. "M-Maybe we should leave..."

But then he backed into a freckled Ra Yellow with brown hair. He was holding the hand of a shorter Obelisk Blue female with long black hair and a slender body. However, even with the petite size, she looked very beautiful.

"Hey slacker! What the heck are you doing, bumping into me?!" He growled, picking up Shigai from the neck!

"Ack!" Shigai groaned from the pain of being strangled.

"Shigai!" Iwa and Sakuba gasped.

"Midoru, stop." The small Obelisk Blue shook her boyfriend's arm. "This pathetic Slifer slacker isn't worth it."

Midoru scoffed and punched Shigai to the floor! He slammed into it with forceful impact, as his two other friends ran towards the weakened boy.

"Never come back here again, loser!" He yelled at him and stomped on Shigai's face! He gripped his face in pain as blood came out of his nose and mouth and curled into a ball, screaming!

Most of the Obelisks around howled in laughter, pointing to the picked on boy. Some of them actually took out used paper or new paper, rolling it into balls and throwing them at him, both boys and girls alike. Some of the Ra Yellows did too, but the others just looked on with worry.

But as the couple walked past Yuuto, they stopped instantly as he said, "I knew it from the beginning. The Obelisk Blue dorm is full of garbage. Especially that ugly."

Midoru's face looked straight at the Prince, who was turned around. "What you say, slacker?! Are you talking about my girl?!"

The Obelisk Blue female gasped. "Ah! I can't believe that filthy Slifer is actually talking about me!"

He ran towards him with the intent to punch him, however just as he was about to...

"STOP!!!!"

A huge roar decimated the entire Duel Ground, with everyone immediately quiet. They instantly looked up to see a lone blue haired Obelisk who stared down with a glare in his eyes.

"C-Captain..." Midoru looked up with great fear in his eyes. Anyone could tell his legs were shaking with fear, and it looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"It's Naoto Kurotsuki..." A Ra Yellow whispered.

"The captain of the academy's Duelist Starters..." An Obelisk Blue whispered. "Youth Academy's Strongest Duelist..."

"Violence is never tolerated in this academy. Got it?!" His voice roared across the room with a confidence that couldn't be broken.

"Y-Y-Yes sir..." Midoru stuttered.

"Detention for you, with fifteen laps around the island!" He said.

"What?!" The Ra Yellow shrieked. "I don't deserve-"

"THIRTY LAPS!!"

"Yes!" Midoru cried and started sprinting like crazy out of the room towards the edge of the island.

Naoto then turned towards Yuuto. "You too. Fifteen laps. No name calling in this academy."

"Right." Yuuto said as to not make the captain of the Duelist Starters angry. He headed out to follow Midoru.

"Someone get that Slifer Red to the nurse's office." Naoto commanded. "And if I ever see that filthy atittude from any body ever again, I'll make you do fifty laps."

"Yes captain!" Everyone said immediately.

"Wow... scary." Mio whispered.

* * *

"Ack!" Shigai gasped in pain as his cuts were dabbed with alcohol. The guys helped him get towards the nurse's office right after the quarrel.

The nurse sighed. "Okay. That should be it. But next time, don't provoke those upperclassmen. They can be scary sometimes."

"Yeah, that was scary." Sakuba muttered.

"But it was cool how Captain Naoto was able to save you." Iwa said excitedly. "Yuuto was cool too."

Yuuto just smirked.

"I know right!" Shigai said immediately. "I heard Captain Naoto was undefeated last year! He's awesome!"

"He's that strong?" Iwa asked.

"Of course he is!" The other answered as if he wasn't injured at all. "That's why he's called Youth Academy's Strongest Duelist! He's crazy strong!"

"Wow... I wonder what that's like!" Sakuba said dreamily.

"I wanna become a Duelist Starter here!" Shigai said. "You know how right? They're called Ranking Matches, where you duel students all over the school for the coveted spot. Whoever gets the most wins in their block makes the cut!"

"That's cool!" Sakuba exclaimed. "Let's sign up!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble." The nurse suddenly broke in. "But the privilege of entering the Ranking Matches only belongs to the second and third year students. You guys can't try out until next year."

"No way..." Iwa muttered sadly.

Yuuto looked away and out towards the window. Although the others didn't see it, he had a small frown in his face.

* * *

"Darn it!" Midoru yelled, throwing his duel disk at the edge of his locker. The disk broke in half upon impact!

"Hehe! What's wrong Midoru?" A Ra Yellow asked. "Does it have something to do with that Slifer making fun of your girl?"

"Shut up!" He yelled, causing that guy to be quiet instantly. "Darn that Slifer! Ughh, what was his name?!"

"I heard that he's Yuuto Yuki, the guy who beat that Ichirou during the Entrance Exams." An Obelisk Blue said. "He's apparently the son of Judai Yuki, and he's called a Prince for some reason."

"A prince? Yeah right." Midoru muttered. "I bet I could take him down easily."

"But I also heard he's good at dueling." The same Obelisk said. "I think I've heard he went evenly against Heishi!"

"Hmmm..." The other Ra Yellow murmured. "I guess Midoru won't stand-"

Midoru slammed his locker with his foot, causing the guy to shut up. "This day is the worst!"

As he passed down the locker room to get to the back door, he noticed the Slifer Red lockers. The nearest one happened to read 'Yuuto Yuki', and had a simple lock on it.

"Hey!" Midoru called to the other guys. "Do you have a crowbar with one of you?"

* * *

Yuuto had finally arrived back at the Duel Grounds to see Shigai, Sakuba, and Iwa with their duel disks. The Prince frowned upon seeing this. It was almost dinner, so everyone left the area already.

"Ah! Yuuto!" Shigai called. "Good news! We were able to get duel challenges from nice Ra Yellows for a change!"

"We can get one for you if you like." Iwa said.

Yuuto looked away. "There's one small problem..."

"Eh? What's that?" Sakuba asked.

Just then, three Ra Yellows walked over to the four. "Hey guys? You ready to duel?"

"You know it!" The trio cheered.

"By the way, apparently another Ra Yellow wanted to challenge your friend." One Ra Yellow pointed to Yuuto. "He had fierce anger in his eyes."

"Fierce anger?" Yuuto repeated.

"Hey Slifer loser!" A familiar voice called. "Ready to lose?!!"

Everyone turned to see Midoru standing at the top of the stairs with his girlfriend with him. This time though, he was wearing a flashy cape and his duel disk was covered with all sorts of gems. He was even wearing a crown!

The girl snickered. "Take him down for me, sweetheart."

"Of course!" Midoru shouted. "Oh, but I see here you don't have a duel disk! I can't believe someone like you would be to lazy to get one!"

_So it was you who took it... _Yuuto growled.

"Here, take this one dropout boy!" He said throwing a duel disk from the sky.

The duel disk was very odd, being an old model. It had a lot of rust on it, with scratches and dirt all over. But was worse is the fact that there was no slots to place magic or trap cards in!

"This is an old training model!" Shigai exclaimed. "These were created to test how far a duelist could go without traps or spells, but was so unpopular that they decided to stop selling these!"

"That kind of duel disk is worthy for you, dropout boy." Midoru snickered.

"Wha- What are you gonna do now, Yuuto?" Iwa asked.

"What do you think?" He replied. "Weaklings always resort to dirty schemes in the end."

"What? Are you saying that I took your duel disk?"

Yuuto walked up to the platform of the Duel Arena and activated the duel disk, glaring at his opponent. "I'll show you the difference between you and me!"

Midoru blinked, with an instant of fear in his eyes, but then growled. He activated his disk as well and yelled, "You're on!"

Meanwhile, up at the top of the chairs was the five Youth Starters watching. Each one had an observant look in their eyes.

"In theory, there shouldn't be a way for that Prince to win without the use of magics and traps." The glasses guy said.

"Yeah, but who knows!" The guy with spiky brown hair cheered. "He could win through a miracle!"

"A miracle, huh?" The green haired boy said.

"Maybe we should tell Naoto?" The bald guy suggested.

The only girl, however, looked at Midoru's girlfriend with a worry. _Ayame..._

"Duel!"

Yuuto: 4000

Midoru: 4000

"I'll go first. Draw!" Yuuto exclaimed as he drew a card. He grimaced at seeing Polymerization. Plus, he had Elemental Hero Neos in his hand. "I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode." A birdman wearing a red costume, having white wings appeared (3/800/600). "I'll activate it's special ability to gain 500 life points for each card in your hand."

"Ah! All Yuuto can do is defend!" Shigai exclaimed.

"It's a good starting move, but Air Hummingbird's attack points are a lot weaker than most monsters in the game." The guy with glasses observed. "At most, for his first turn, all he can do is get more life points than his opponent."

Air Hummingbird flew up to the air. Flowers appeared form Midoru's cards, and it sucked the pollen from it. Yuuto smirked as his life points went up.

Yuuto: 6500

Midoru: 4000

"Turn end."

Midoru laughed. "Is that all a Slifer can do on his first turn?! Pathetic!"

"Trash like that don't deserve to come to this academy!" His girlfriend sneered. "Kill him!"

The female Duelist Starter clenched her fists from above. "You bring shame to our family, Ayame..."

"Watch this! Draw!" Midoru drew. "I'll start by summoning Blade Knight!" A knight in blue armor arrived, pointing it's sword at Yuuto (4/1600/1000). "And I'll equip it with the Axe of Despair, increasing it's attack points by 1000!" It's sword disappeared to reveal a wooden axe, glowing with a reddish aura (4/1600/1000 - 4/2600/1000).

"This is going to hurt!" The guy with spiky brown hair exclaimed.

"Show that Slifer who the true master is!" He yelled. "Attack!" His Blade Knight ran up to Air Hummingbird and hacked it with it's sword! It yelled in pain as it exploded into dozens of pixels!

Yuuto: 4700

Midoru: 4000

"I'll place two cards facedown. Now what, loser?" Midoru mocked.

"Draw!" Yuuto said, then he smirked. "I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode." An alien-like monster appeared with green moss dripping from it's body (3/300/900).

"What?! That's an even weaker monster!" Sakuba gasped.

"That's a risky strategy." The glasses wearing Duelist Starter said.

"Attack!" Yuuto yelled.

"Attack?!" Iwa cried. "It won't make it!"

"Are you a fool!" Midoru yelled. "It's gonna get destroyed for sure!"

"At this moment, I activate Glow Moss's special ability!" Yuuto called. "You draw one card, and depending on the type of card it is, I can apply one effect."

Midoru scoffed and drew one card, revealing to be Premature Burial.

"It's a spell, so I can change my monster's attack to a direct one!" Yuuto yelled. "Attack!" It slammed it's mucky fist right into Midoru, but he didn't seem to feel any pain.

Yuuto: 4700

Midoru: 3700

"It doesn't matter, dropout." Midoru said. "You're only delaying the inevitable. I draw, and activate Card Destruction in my hand to discard all our cards in our hands, then draw cards equal to that amount." The two discarded all their cards, then drew the same amount. "I'll activate the reverse card Call of the Haunted to bring back Blade Knight. But it won't be there for long, as I sacrifice it to summon Judge Man!" A big judge monster appeared, wielding two iron mallets (6/2200/1500).

"Okay, now I'm sure he'll lose!" Sakuba said worriedly.

"I'm not done yet. Equip trap card, Metalmorph activate!" The Judge Man was encased in metal, looking a lot more threatening than it did before. "This increases it's attack and defense points by 300 (6/2200/1500 - 6/2500/1800). And now for the attack, it gains attack points equal to half the monster's defense (6/2650/1800). After that, I activate the equip spell Megamorph, which doubles my monster's attack points if my life is lower than yours (6/2650/1800 - 6/5300/1800)!"

"That slacker doesn't stand a chance!" Midoru's girlfriend called Ayame yelled.

"This looks bad." The bald Obelisk said.

"Finish him! Attack!" The giant Judge Man raised up it's mallet, about to destroy it.

"Oh no!" Shigai cried. "If this attack connects, Yuuto'll lose!"

"Glow Moss's ability works at your turn as well." Yuuto called. "Now draw!"

He did, and drew the Buster Blader. "Because it's a monster, the battle phase ends!" The Judge Man instantly stopped right at the head of Glow Moss, then backed up a few steps.

The Slifer trio stepped back and sighed in relief. "Ughh... my heart was about to stop." Shigai sighed.

"After damage calculation, Metalmorph's effect brings down Judge Man's life points (6/5300/1800 - 6/5000/1800)." Midoru smirked. "Just give up already. You know as well as I do that you're gonna lose."

"Wrong." Yuuto said. "I'm gonna attack with everything I've got!"

"What did you say, punk?"

"Draw!" The Prince said. "I will activate the power of Elemental Hero Necroshade to normal summon one hero in my hand: the Elemental Hero Neos!" Yuuto's trusty blue and white hero appeared, striking a battle pose (7/2500/2000). "Contact fusion! Come on, Elemental Hero, Glow Neos!" Neos and Glow Moss fused to create a glowing Neos, with remnants of his armor. In it's hand was a mighty glowing spear (7/2500/2000).

"It's still weaker than my monster." Midoru boasted.

"Not for long. This duel disk prevents the normal spells and traps from being activated, however..." A slot appeared at the side of the duel disk, opening up. "...I can activate field spells with this! Field spell, Neo Space!" He set the card in, making the entire arena filled with a glowing rainbowish light.

"Disgusting..." Ayame murmured.

"Beautiful..." The female Obelisk Starter murmured.

"This'll increase Glow Neos's attack points by 500 (7/2500/200 - 7/3000/2500)!" Yuuto said. "Now for Glow Neos's effect: I can destroy one face up card on the field. I choose Megamorph!" Glow Neos threw it's spear at the spell, destroying it.

Midoru growled. "Why you!"

"Thanks to that, your Judge Man's attack goes down by half (6/2500/1800). But that's not all, because when Glow Neos destroys a spell card, it can attack directly!" He yelled. "Go!" Glow Neos grabbed it's spear and jumped up, throwing it once again right at Midoru! He got thrown back because of impact, but slammed right into the wall!

Yuuto: 4700

Midoru: 700

"Turn end." Yuuto smirked. "Thanks to Neo Space, my monster stays on the field."

"Now Yuuto's monster is stronger!" Iwa cried happily.

"Midoru!" Ayame cried.

"Enough!"

Everyone instantly turned to the area where the command occured. Four Obelisk Blues and one Ra Yellow were walking down the stairs to stop them.

"It's them!" Shigai gasped. "The Duelist Starters!"

The one in the middle was bald, but remnants of his hair could still be seen. His skin was fairly brown, and he had a striking confidence in him that couldn't be broken. However, his face showed kindness."It's the Vice-Captain, Tetsu Yoimichi!"

The one on the right was a green haired young man with a beautiful face and emerald eyes, but his face was also serious. He was the only Ra Yellow in the group, and he also wore a green scarf around his neck. "Itsuki Suneku!"

The one on the left wore glasses and had messy black hair. Even his eyes looked scary, the way they drooped, as if he hadn't slept in months. "That's the smartest student in the academy, Inase Misawa!"

The one on the very far right had spiky brown hair and a cheerful look in his face, with a bandage on his nose. He kinda resembled a monkey. "Seiyuki Akarui!"

And the one on the very far left was the only female, but she had an air of the elite. She had longer black hair than Ayame, reaching down to her waist and she wore the Obelisk Blue coat the guys wore, except she did wear the skirt. "And the prodigy duelist, Sakuya Shindou!"

"You guys should stop this senseless fighting!" Tetsu shouted. "It isn't right!"

"Shut up! I don't care if you're of the elite!" Midoru snapped. "I'm gonna take this guy down!" Then he took out a knife from his pocket, to everyone's surprise. "Prepare to die, Prince!"

But as he rushed toward Yuuto in a fury, a voice could be heard from the top of the Duel Ground Arena.

"ENOUGH!!!!" An even louder roar than Tetsu shook the entire building.

Everyone looked up to see Captain Naoto stare down at them. "Violence is not tolerated at all! Fifty laps!"

"I don't care!" Midoru roared back and continued to rush toward Yuuto! But as he was about to strike, a card came down from the top and slammed into his hand, disarming him!

"Restrain him!" Tetsu commanded as everyone did.

"Aghh! LET! ME! GO!!!" Midoru thrashed.

Sakuya turned towards Ayame with a glare. "I can't believe your attitude..."

Ayame scoffed and was about to run out, when Naoto walked in front of her. "No one is leaving yet."

"Cool..." Shigai whispered, amazed.

"You said it." The other two agreed.

Yuuto didn't do anything. But he did look around at the Duelist Starters, looking at his future opponents.

Eventually, they were able to get the Duel Academy Securities there and arrested Midoru for attempted murder. Everyone was interrogated, but nobody ended up getting thrown into Juvenille Hall.

However...

"Everyone! Fifty laps!" Naoto commanded, to which everyone cried, "WHY?!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked.

"Um... 7:07PM?" Shigai answered.

"Exactly. You all missed dinner, so as punishment, run fifty laps then go back to your dorm and wait until morning to get food." He ordered.

"But why-"

"SEVENTY-FIVE LAPS!"

"Yes sir!" Shigai answered and him, Yuuto, Sakuba, and Iwa ran out of the Duel Grounds in a hurry.

"Hehe. I like them." Tetsu smiled.

"Yeah, they're good students." Inase said.

"Especially that Yuuto kid." Seiyuki said. "I can't believe he didn't use spells or traps in the duel."

"You forgot that field spell, Neo Space." Itsuki said.

"Yeah, but I feel like he could've won without that field spell."

Tetsu stretched. "Well, time to head in."

As the four walked towards the door to the Obelisk Blue dorm, Naoto said, "Where do you think you're going? Seventy-five laps for you guys since you missed dinner as well."

"Sorry Captain, but I have too much homewo-"

"ONE HUNDRED LAPS!!!"

"YES!" The four bowed immediately and rushed out of the room.

Sakuya giggled. "It looks like we'll have quite an exciting year, huh Naoto?"

Naoto nodded. "You too. One hundred laps."

She bowed. "Yes Captain." And as she turned towards the door, she noticed the paper behind Naoto's back.

As soon as the door closed, she smiled as she started to run. _It looks like Captain Naoto has taken a liking toward that boy._

Naoto then walked toward the billboard in the center of the main building in Duel Academy and posted the paper. In it were the names of the students he chose to participate in the Ranking Matches and their dorm room.

The final name on the list said **Yuuto Yuki, Slifer Red.**

Meanwhile, Yuuto was thinking as he was running, "Why do I never get to finish my duels anymore?"

**And that's the third chapter. Sorry for the late turn-in guys, but school's become a pain lately. I have a lot of paperwork to turn in soon. Hopefully, I can get another chapter in soon. Anyway, next comes the Ranking Matches Arc!**


	4. Itsuki Suneku

****

Now here we are at the Duel Ranking Matches arc! The intro of new characters is practically over, and we won't be seeing some new ones in awhile. Will Yuuto become a Duelist Starter? Read and find out!

**Ch. 4 Itsuki Suneku**

It was a big day in Youth Duel Academy, because it was the week of the Ranking Matches! People were sent into four different blocks, with the top two from each block gaining the right to earn that respective title. The only disadvantage the duelists had was that they were up against Duelist Starters as well. So in order to make the cut, they had to literally beat them in order to make the cut.

These are the order the main characters are in:

Naoto Kurotsuki (Obelisk Blue) - Block A

Tetsu Yoimichi (Obelisk Blue) - Block A

Seiyuki Akarui (Obelisk Blue) - Block B

Heishi Mizugashi (Ra Yellow) - Block B

Sakuya Shindou (Obelisk Blue) - Block C

Inase Misawa (Obelisk Blue) - Block D

Itsuki Suneku (Ra Yellow) - Block D

Yuuto Yuki (Slifer Red) - Block D

Let the duels begin!

* * *

"The ranking matches are here!" Shigai exclaimed as him, Sakuba, and Iwa walked towards the Duel Grounds. "I can't wait to see who'll make the cut!"

"Do you think Yuuto has a chance of making it in?" Sakuba asked.

"I'm not sure, but there's a 90% chance that he probably won't."

"Why?" Iwa asked. "He was able to duel evenly with Heishi, who is a Starter?"

"Like I said before, that guy was using a borrowed deck cause his old one got confiscated." Shigai said. "There's no way Yuuto could easily beat a Starter. And he's up against two! If he loses against both of them, he loses his chance!"

"Even with those odds, every Slifer is hoping that Yuuto will win." Sakuba said. "It'll be the first time a Slifer has ever become a Duelist Starter."

Just then, as the trio entered the Duel Grounds, they saw Yuuto, who was watching a duel. He looked with a non-thought process in his head.

"Yuuto!"

The capped Prince looked to see the trio running toward him. Because of all the commotion going on, it would be hard to hear anyone yell, unless it was more than one person.

"We're all rooting for you!" Iwa exclaimed.

"You'll be able to defeat those Starters!" Sakuba said.

"Do you think so?"

The four turned to see a green haired, eyed young man walking to them. He wore a Ra Yellow jacket, but there were words on the back of it. Big blue letters were on the back on the jacket and on the right sleeve that read **Youth Duelist Starter! **

"Ack! Itsuki Suneku!" Shigai exclaimed.

Yuuto looked at him with no expression on his face.

Itsuki smirked. "You look really cocky. Well, I'll show you the true power of us Starters during our match, young Prince." And with that, he walked away.

"Whoa! That was scary!" Sakuba said. "He looks really confident as well."

"Yeah." Shigai said. "He's gonna be Yuuto's opponent soon since they're in the same block."

"By the way, how does this Ranking Matches thing work, anyway?" Sakuba asked.

"You don't know?" Shigai said, surprised. "Like I said before, students from all over the school play against each other in four blocks to gain the title of 'Duelist Starter'. Depending on how their scores and duels went, they get this chance. Whoever is the top two from each block, makes it!"

"Amazing..." Iwa said.

"And if you make it, you get to where a modified blazer with the words 'Youth Duelist Starter' on it!" Shigai said excitedly. "That would give any duelist an ego boost!"

* * *

Near the Duelist Grounds, Mio walked sadly towards the Ra Yellow dorm room.

She sighed. _I can't believe I lost again. This makes four straight losses... I wish I could be more like Yuuto..._

She was suddenly bumped in the head by a duel disk! She turned around to see Yuuto walking past her.

"Yuuto!" She exclaimed.

"No, not yet." Was the only words Yuuto said without looking back.

Mio blinked, then pouted.

Suddenly, Hikari appeared right behind her! "Mio! It's time for the Ranking Matches to start! We gotta watch Prince Yuuto's duel with Itsuki!"

"Huh?!" Mio gasped as she was dragged along by her friend.

* * *

By the time Yuuto got to the Grounds once more, he noticed the mass of Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues here. As soon as everyone noticed him, they instantly started glaring at him with great intensity.

"Hmm..." Yuuto smirked, causing them to get even angrier.

"Yuuto!" Shigai called as he and the other two ran up to him. "Looks like the upperclassmen are still angry about yesterday."

"They're probably angry because you're the only Slifer in the Ranking Matches." Iwa said.

"Anyway, we came to wish you luck!" Sakuba added.

"Looks like my opponent's already here."

They turned again to see Itsuki standing there with a smile. The trio jumped back in surprise.

"I-Itsuki, sir!" Shigai stuttered.

"No need for the formalities." Itsuki smiled. "Anyways, watching me duel won't get you anywhere because I'm not gonna reveal my true strength during this match."

Yuuto clenched his fist upon hearing this. "Cocky?"

"Of course."

The two rivals stared each other down (except Yuuto was a little shorter, being 5'3 and Itsuki being 5'7).

"Wow." Inase said from far off. "This might turn into an interesting match."

"I wonder what this Prince'll show us." Tetsu said as well. "Anyways, you're gonna go up against them anyway. Shouldn't you be preparing."

"I am." Inase said.

Tetsu frowned, but then stared out into the field.

* * *

"Go Neos." Yuuto called. "Direct attack." Neos jumped into the air and slammed it's fist in a skydive punch into his opponent! The Ra Yellow was flung into the air and hit the ground in a hard impact!

Yuuto: 4000

Opponent: 0

His opponent gasped as he realized he lost. "Arghhh..."

"Alright!" Shigai jumped to the air. "Yuuto destroyed his opponent here!"

"At this rate, Yuuto will probably become a Starter after all!" Iwa cheered.

"YAY! GO GO PRINCE! GO GO PRINCE!"

Shigai and Iwa literally jumped hearing this. From the other side of the field, Hikari was jumping up and down, cheering on Yuuto for his win.

"Ack! Yuuto already has fan girls?!" Iwa gasped.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The two turned again to see an Obelisk Blue blown to the other side of the room. That guy's opponent was Seiyuki, who held up two fingers in victory.

Another explosion occured with Tetsu defeated his opponent easily. He smiled as he helped his opponent back onto his feet.

"Amazing..." Iwa said breathlessly.

"Yeah..." Shigai said. "They win without losing any life points. That's the Youth Duelist Starters for you."

Naoto looked out at the Duel Matches with a look of deep thought. He was so high up in the building so he could watch the entire thing. He did pay attention more to Yuuto though, than anyone else.

"Looks like our little Slifer Prince is doing well, huh?" Mio and Hikari turned to see Prof. Genkotsu walking toward them with a wave.

"Ahhh! Dad!" Hikari smiled.

"Hello Prof. Genkotsu." Mio said while bowing.

"Hi girls." He said. "He's been doing good, huh. Dueling without losing any life points is a great achievement already. And the fact that his face's expression hasn't changed means he's a mature duelist..."

Yuuto walked over to Tetsu, who was recording wins. "Yuuto Yuki, Block D, win."

"Okay." He said, marking it down on his paper.

"Where are you going Yuuto?" Shigai asked.

"Lunch."

* * *

The three went to the Duel Shop for lunch. There was a giant box in the middle with a bunch of sandwiches with wrappers on it. All the flavors were random, so you couldn't tell what sandwich you got, but it was fun just picking. The best prize to get was the Golden Egg Sandwich, the one with the best flavor!

"Draw!" Shigai yelled, picking one up. He opened it and took a bite. "Aww... salmon."

"I got walnut-flavor." Iwa said.

Yuuto took a small bite. "Regular egg..."

"Anyways, it's surprising that Yuuto's got two straight wins in the Ranking Matches, huh?" Iwa said. "It contradicts what you said about being 90% sure he won't make it."

"That's because he only dueled normal people." Shigai explained. "He hasn't dueled a Starter yet. But even though he probably won't win against Inase, he might beat Itsuki..."

"Hmm..." Iwa murmured.

Just then, the door slammed opened. Sakuba ran inside in a hurry, almost bumping into Yuuto in the process.

"Ah! Sakuba! Did you get to see Itsuki's match?!" Shigai asked.

"Yeah! I must say, I'm really- Wait. Where are you going, Yuuto?" Sakuba asked as the Prince walked out the door.

"For a walk." And he left.

"He's always like that." Shigai said. "So what happened. Is he good?"

"He's strong! He won without losing any life points at all!" Sakuba could barely breath. "But the worse thing about him is the deck he uses." He got closer to the two and whispered to them about his deck.

Shigai stepped back in shock. "No way... maybe Yuuto won't win after all."

Iwa looked away. _I still think Yuuto will win though..._

* * *

Back at the Duel Grounds, Inase walked over to Tetsu and said, "Inase Misawa, Block D, win."

"You got straight wins too, huh?" Tetsu remarked. "Do you have enough research on your soon-to-be Slifer opponent?"

"I hope so. I'll use Itsuki's match with him to find out more though." He said. "But I'm not sure if I need to, since my father was familiar with his dad's deck."

"Don't let your guard down, Inase." The Vice-Captain said. "He's a good duelist, so he might surprise you."

Inase walked down the road a little and looked at the green-haired boy standing in the hallway. "In any case, I have another opponent to worry about. One, confident, younger Ra Yellow Starter..."

"Are you challenging me right now?" Itsuki smiled.

The glasses-wearing Obelisk just smirked. "No."

* * *

"X-Saber Urbellum! Attack him directly!" Heishi ordered his monster. The muscular man with iron armor and a viking look (even a viking helmet) took out both it's swords and slashed his opponent, causing him to yell out!

Heishi: 4000

Opponent: 0

"Heishi's ace, X-Saber Urbellum huh?" Sakuya smiled. "What a flashy finish."

"Looks like you're doing well, with your deck back in your hands!" Seiyuki called out.

Heishi grinned, then he blinked as he saw a familiar guy walk pass him. "Oi Yuuto!"

Yuuto turned to see Heishi walk towards him. "What?"

"I'm just gonna warn you, but be careful of Itsuki." He said. "I'm not saying this to scare you, but he's probably as strong as I am."

"That's not saying much." Yuuto said without looking back.

Heishi grinned. "Cocky brat."

Seiyuki and Sakuya walked towards Inase, who was watching this. Another young man was right beside him, this one wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform and had orange hair spiked up. He had big muscles though, despite his friendly face.

"Riki! You became a starter?!" Seiyuki said coming up to him.

"Yeah, I only lost to Sakuya in my final match. But I'm really happy to be with you guys." Riki said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm more interested in Itsuki's opponent. He's dueling a talented Slifer, huh?"

"Yeah. I wonder if that so-called Prince will be able to win." Inase muttered.

Naoto continued to watch at the top.

Itsuki walked up to the platform and faced Yuuto, both opponents looking at each other with great intensity. Itsuki let out a smirk, causing Yuuto to glare at him. The two activated their duel disks, placing their decks into it and shouted, "Duel!"

Yuuto: 4000

Itsuki: 4000

"It begins..." Sakuya murmured.

"I'll go first. Draw!" Yuuto shouted, drawing his first card. "I'll place Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in defense mode." A dolphin standing upright with a man's appearance appeared (3/600/800). "Next I activate Fake Hero, which allows me to special summon one Elemental Hero from my hand, although it can't attack. I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" His familiar alien hero appeared in a battle pose (7/2500/200).

"Does this mean-" Shigai began.

"Contact fusion?!" Iwa and Sakuba finished.

"I activate Aqua Dolphin's ability! By discarding one card, I look at your hand and choose a monster. If it has less attack points than one monster on my side of the field, I destroy it and you lose 500 life points. However, if there isn't one, I take 500 life points."

Itsuki revealed his hand. In it was Pot of Avarice, Venom Swamp, Premature Burial, Field Barrier, and Venom Boa. He chose Venom Boa, making Itsuki discard it and lost 500 life points.

Yuuto: 4000

Itsuki: 3500

"Yes!" Shigai cheered. "Yuuto was able to damage him on his first turn!"

"I wouldn't get so cocky yet." Prof. Genkotsu, Mio, and Hikari walked behind him. "Itsuki's strategy hasn't even begun."

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Yuuto said. "Now, Neos returns to my hand."

"Why didn't Yuuto contact fuse his Neos with Aqua Dolphin?" Seiyuki asked.

"Probably because he didn't have cards to keep them on the field." Inase suggested.

"Not bad." Itsuki said. "However, this is only the beginning. Draw!" He drew a card. "I'll start by activating Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next, I'll play Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown cards!" A giant storm occurred, destroying Yuuto's Draining Shield and Negate Attack.

"Now Yuuto can't defend the destruction of his Aqua Dolphin!" Shigai cried.

"Yuuto..." Mio whispered worriedly.

"I activate Premature Burial now, paying 800 life points to revive the Venom Boa you destroyed." A big blue snake appeared, with it's swift tongue ready to strike (5/1600/1200).

"What's with that weak card?!" Hikari said. "My Prince can easily destroy it."

"Here it is." Riki observed. "Itsuki's ace monster."

"Next, I'll discard my Pot of Avarice to activate Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your Aqua Dolphin!" He said. A mummy appeared from the ground and grabbed Aqua Dolphin, causing it to shriek as it was pulled down.

"S-Scary..." Hikari muttered.

"This means that Yuuto is now defenseless." Inase said. "This will hurt."

"Before I attack, I'm gonna activate the field spell Venom Swamp!" Itsuki inserted the card into his disk, with the entire platform becoming consumed in murky water!

"Yucky!" Mio shouted.

"This is bad." Prof. Genkotsu observed. "Now Itsuki has the pace of this duel."

"It's effect, I'll reveal later because I can't activate it right now." Itsuki explained. "For now, I activate the continuous spell card, Field Barrier. This prevents my swamp from being destroyed and you can't activate a field spell to destroy it either. Now, attack him directly my Boa!" The snake snapped right at Yuuto, biting him! He jumped back in pain as he flew back to the ground!

Yuuto: 2400

Itsuki: 3500

"Now Yuuto's losing." Sakuba said in horror. "This is really bad."

"N-No wait!" Hikari yelled. "The Prince will be able to do something about it!"

"Where's your cockyness now, hmmm?" Itsuki smiled, but then dropped it as Yuuto smiled back.

The Prince pointed two fingers at his opponent and said, "No, not yet."

"Looks like Yuuto's still confident, huh?" Seiyuki said.

"Draw!" Yuuto yelled, and grinned at the card. "I activate my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards, and then Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Cross Porter in my hand. Come on, Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" His heroic knight appeared wielding it's blade in glory (7/2500/1000).

"Yes! Yuuto's favorite monster is here!" The trio including Hikari yelled.

"Looks like the Prince is starting to get serious." Inase observed.

"Attack his snake now!" The monster with an increase of 200 attack points (7/2700/1000) struck down the snake with a strike of it's massive blade!

"Maybe he'll win after all!" Mio said with hope in her eyes.

"Don't be so sure." Prof. Genkotsu said. "That Venom Swamp card still hasn't been used yet."

Although Yuuto smiled, Itsuki smirked in the inside. _Be cocky now Prince. I'll show you the true wrath of my Venom Deck in time. _

**Sorry for the late update guys. I was busy with school, but now I'm in vacation so hopefully I can update! Anyway, please review!**


	5. The Venom Trap

**Okay! This is the conclusion between Yuuto's and Itsuki's Ranking Match. Which one is going to come out on top?**

**Ch. 5 The Venom Trap**

The field looked very promising for Yuuto. On his side, he had his ace monster Elemental Hero Neos Knight (7/2700/1000) and no cards in his hand. Meanwhile, Itsuki had his Venom Swamp and Field Barrier on the field with no cards in his hand.

"Yuuto got his pace back!" Shigai cheered. "And with Itsuki not having any cards in his hand, this should be an easy victory!"

"How strange though..." Sakuba said. "Itsuki doesn't look scared at all..."

"It's his strong point." Heishi explained. "Itsuki has the strange ability to keep his calm in any point in the game. And it's a really good ability to have because once you lose your cool in a duel, it's over."

"Draw." Itsuki said. "I summon Venom Cobra in defense mode." A really long cobra with hardened scales appeared, coiled up in defense (4/100/2000). "I end my turn."

"Itsuki can only defend!" Iwa said. "He can't defeat Yuuto's best monster!"

"At this moment, the effect of Venom Swamp activates!" Itsuki said. "I can place one Venom Counter on every monster on the field, except for monsters with the name 'Venom' in them!" A bluish spirit snake appeared from the swamp and coiled itself around Neos Knight, biting it! The hero winced in pain as it's attack points went down! (7/2700/1000 - 7/2200/1000).

Yuuto gasped at this sight. "My monster..."

Itsuki nodded. "That's right. For each Venom Counter on a monster, it loses 500 attack points. And what's worse, this affect occurs at the end of your turn as well!"

"That is Itsuki's Venom Deck." Sakuya said. "It drains the enemy's power until there's nothing left, making the opponent lose their cool and give up."

"Still, I can defeat your monster!" Yuuto said, drawing his next card. "Attack, Neos Knight!" The knight brought up it's sword, destroying his snake in a mighty strike. "Turn end."

"Venom Swamp activates, adding another Venom Counter to your monster and lowering it by another 500." Itsuki smirked as another snake appeared and bit into Neos Knight (7/2200/1000 - 7/1700/1000).

"This is bad!" Hikari gasped.

"Your monster will become nothing but snake fodder soon!" Itsuki yelled. "Draw! I summon Venom Snake in attack mode!" A purple snake with silver blades coming out of it's skin appeared, hissing evily (3/1200/600). "I'll activate it's ability: by not having it attack this turn, I can add one Venom Counter to your monster!" Once again, a snake appeared and bit into his hero! (7/1700/1000 - 7/1200/1000)

"His monster's attack power is the same as his Venom Snake!" Seiyuki exclaimed.

"Turn end." Itsuki said, another snake biting his ace (7/1200/1000 - 7/700/1000).

"Now it's weaker." Riki observed.

"At this rate, that Prince might lose." Inase said.

"Draw!" Yuuto said. "I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode!" A black colored beetle appeared with an orange glow (3/500/500). "This monster gains 400 attack points for each spell and trap on your field." The glow around Flare Scarab brightened (3/500/500 - 3/1300/500).

"Yes! A monster that can defeat Venom Snake!" Shigai cried.

"Attack!" A small fireball appeared in Flare Scarab's hand, and it threw it at the snake, destroying it!

Yuuto: 2400

Itsuki: 3400

"I'll switch Neos Knight into defense mode. Turn end."

Two snakes appeared from the ground and bit into the monsters, lowering their attack points more (7/700/1000 - 7/200/1000) (3/1300/700 - 3/700/500).

"It's my turn. Draw!" Itsuki called. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Venom Boa in attack mode!" The familiar big venomous snake appeared in a frightening hiss (5/1600/1200). "Strike down his Neos Knight!" The snake suddenly snapped forward and took a big bite out of Yuuto's hero, making it explode into millions of pixels!

"Yuuto's ace monster!" Sakuba cried.

"I end my turn. Now what will you do, little Prince?" Itsuki asked.

Yuuto kept the same cold expression in his face, and drew his next card. _Darn, Contact Out. And my other card is Neo Space... This is bad._

"I switch Flare Scarab into defense mode. Turn end." (3/700/500 - 3/200/500)

"Now it seems like Yuuto can only defend." Prof. Genkotsu said. "That Venom Deck sure is frightening."

"Yuuto..." Mio whispered worriedly.

"Draw!" Itsuki smirked at his next card. "I summon Venom Serpent in attack mode." A big green snake appeared with another protruding from it's tail (4/1000/800). "Destroy his Scarab!" It leaped forward, and the two heads bit into the alien!

"Now go Venom Boa! Attack him directly!" The bigger snake slammed right into Yuuto, knocking him down!

Yuuto: 800

Itsuki: 3400

"NOOO! YUUTO!!!" Hikari screamed.

"Possibility of Itsuki winning here is 100%." Inase said. "That Slifer didn't put up much of a fight."

"Don't say that yet Inase." Sakuya said. "The duel isn't over until the last card is played.

Yuuto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Draw!" Then he slowly opened his eyes, and a small grin began to form his mouth. "I activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards, and then discard two!" He drew three cards, then discarded two cards.

"Now Yuuto has three cards!" Iwa cheered.

"I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" A big brown mole appeared with two halves of a drill sticking out of it's neck (3/900/300). "Battle! Attack his Venom Boa!"

"Huh?!" Shigai gasped. "But his monster's weaker that the Venom Boa?!"

"Grand Mole's effect activates: I can return both monsters into our hands without applying damage!" The halves came together to complete the drill as it slammed into the Venom Boa, sucking it back to Itsuki's hand. The same happened to Yuuto.

"I'll place one card facedown. Turn end."

_That facedown card is obviously a trap._ Itsuki thought. _I've gotta destroy it._"Draw!" Then he grinned. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" A small tornado appeared and destroyed Yuuto's card, revealing to be A Hero Emerges.

"Huh? That card is useless unless there's a monster on your field." Riki said.

"Trying to scare me with a bluff?" Itsuki said. "Well, it won't work on me! Attack him directly and finish him, Venom Serpent!" The duo snake leaped forward to make the final blow!

"No!!!" Hikari shrieked.

"Yuuto!" The trio yelled.

"By removing Necro Gardna from my grave, I negate the damage!" Yuuto took the card out of his grave and immediately a red armored warrior blocked the strike that would've finished Yuuto off.

"Still trying to buy time huh?" Itsuki said. "Well, it does not matter. You'll lose for sure next turn."

Yuuto grimaced and looked at his hand. The only cards in it was Contact Out and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, as he discarded Necro Gardna and Neo Space the turn before. _Looks like I'll have to hope for a good card next turn. _

"This can't be good. If Yuuto doesn't draw a really good card next turn..." Shigai started.

"No! There's got to be a way Yuuto can win!" Iwa said.

"Draw!" Yuuto drew his next card. "I activate Convert Contact. If I have no monsters on the field, I can send one Neo-Spacian from my hand and one from my deck to the graveyard to draw two cards." He took Grand Mole from his hand and Glow Moss in his deck and placed them in the grave, then drew two cards. Then he began to form a smile.

Itsuki frowned. "Did you find a way to defeat my strategy?"

"Of course." Yuuto smiled. "I summon the Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode!" A red bird standing upright like a human appeared, with glowing white wings (3/800/600).

Itsuki scoffed. "That monster is weaker than my Venom Serpent. And it'll just get weaker at this rate because of my Venom Swamp."

"Magic card, Miracle Contact, activate." Yuuto said. "By returning Air Hummingbird on the field and Elemental Hero Neos in my grave to my deck, I can bring out it's evolution. Come out, Elemental Hero Air Neos!" The two jumped together to create a huge bright red light that blinded everyone!

"A Contact Fusion!" The trio cried happily.

"What were you saying about the possibility of Yuuto losing being 100%, Inase?" Sakuya asked.

Inase just stared in disbelief.

What appeared was a humanoid version of Air Hummingbird, with bigger muscles and talons. It's wings were bigger and more majestic. It came down in a gust of wind and flashed it huge wings at it's opponent (7/2500/2000).

"Certainly that's a strong monster." Itsuki said. "However, even though it can destroy my monster, it won't end my life points. Also, Neos fusions go back to the deck once the turn they were summoned is over, so by then, I can draw out a monster that can win."

"Sorry, but that won't be allowed." Yuuto smirked.

"What did you say?"

"Air Neos's effect activates: If my life points are lower than my opponent's, then Air Neos gains attack points equal to the difference!"

"What?!?!" Itsuki shrieked.

"So that's 3400 minus 800..." Shigai muttered. "How much is that?"

"You don't even know basic math?" Sakuba asked. "It's 2600 attack points!"

Air Neos glowed with a reddish aura, with it's attack points going up (7/2500/2000 - 7/5100/2000).

_It's attack points are greater than that of Five-Headed Dragon. It's certainly powerful, but what's more impressive is that despite the overwhelming odds of barely any cards in the hand, the Venom Swamp strategy, and Itsuki's calm attitude, he was able to keep his cool and get to this point at the end. _Naoto thought.

"Go Air Neos!" Yuuto called. "Finish his Serpent off!" His hero flew into the air, and unleashed a powerful gale from it's wings that slammed into his Venom Serpent, destroying it! Itsuki howled as he also was blown back off the platform!

Yuuto: 800

Itsuki: 0

"No way." Riki said. "That Slifer actually won?!"

"That can't be!" A Ra Yellow said.

"A Starter actually lost to a Slifer?!"

"Amazing!"

Bursts of disbelief and shock came around the stadium. They were all horrified that Ra Yellow Starter Itsuki Suneku actually lost to the Slifer Red freshman.

"Yuuto won!!!" Shigai, Sakuba, and Iwa jumped for joy at the sight of the duel's finale. They all ran over to Yuuto and patted him on the back and gave him noogies and other random stuff. Mio and Hikari hugged each other happily.

CRASH!!!!

Everyone immediately turned to the sound of the crash. Itsuki's duel disk was thrown off the platform by him, who was piping hot. He stomped his foot in anger, ran towards the nearest all, and punched it several times!

"He's a sore loser, huh?" Yuuto muttered.

He eventually stopped. So did the entire commotion, as they stared on at the angry Itsuki.

Then he immediately walked towards Inase. "There's no freakin' way I'm gonna lose to a guy like you. I'm gonna stay and keep my spot as a Starter."

Inase only nodded.

"That Itsuki." Heishi said. "Even he has his times where he loses his cool..."

"With this win, even if he loses to you Inase, he'll still make the cut to become a Starter." Seiyuki said. "Don't let your guard down against him."

"Of course not." Inase said.

* * *

"It was amazing how Yuuto won against Itsuki, huh?" Iwa said as the four walked back to the Slifer dorm. "He'll become a Starter for sure."

"Yup." Shigai said. "I knew that he wouldn't lose."

"Liar." Sakuba muttered.

"But even though he won against a Ra Yellow Starter, there's still a chance he'll lose against Obelisk Blue Starter Inase Misawa." Shigai said. "The Obelisk Blues are on a totally different lev-"

"Yuuto will win." Sakuba and Iwa said immediately.

Shigai scoffed. "Amateurs."

Sakuba turned back to Yuuto. "Hey, who taught you how to play Card Games anyway? Was it your father?"

"Have you ever beaten your dad?" Iwa asked.

"I've lost every time." Yuuto responded, causing the two's sweat to drop.

"Do you think you'll ever become a Pro Duelist?" Iwa asked.

"I dunno." Yuuto said.

"What kind of answer is that?" Shigai asked. "Why do you duel then?"

"I dunno."

"Yuuto!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Prof. Genkotsu looked out of his office window to see the four boys walking back.

He leaned against his chair. _Yuuto Yuki, the son of amazing Pro Duelist Judai Yuki. His duel style is almost, if not, exactly like his. _

Then he got up and walked toward the window. _Maybe it's time I got to meet this amazing duelist to find out more. Looks like I'm gonna go meet someone this weekend, and not just anyone... the father, Judai Yuki..._

**This is one of my shorter chapters, but I guess it works. I won't update for awhile because I'll be traveling to a far away place for a few days. Next chapter, we get to see a lovable actual character from the series. Anyways, please review!**


	6. That Duelist, Judai Yuki

**I'm back from my trip so now I can update this. Sorry for the wait. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I'm changing the life point value from 4000 to 8000 to extend duels because they would be too short.**

**Ch. 6 That Duelist, Judai Yuki**

"Naoto Kurotsuki, reporting the recent results of the Ranking Matches, Headmaster Chuuko." The blue haired captain said inside of the headmaster's office.

He was facing an old man with a lot of wrinkles on his face. He also had a beard that almost reached the floor if he stood, but he looked to be 5'1, so it couldn't have been that long.

"Ohhhh really...?" He croaked. "How is that Slifer Red, Yuuto Yuki doing?"

"He's doing well." Naoto replied. "He has won against his first Starter opponent and is dominating his other matches. Because of this, the competitiveness of the other Starters has increased significantly."

"Is that all?" He groaned upon speech.

"Despite this, I haven't seen enough of his strength. This is the reason why I've pitted him in an area where there are two Duelist Starters in." He explained. "I should be satisfied with the results after his duel with Starter Inase."

* * *

Meanwhile, the ferry coming from Youth Duel Academy finally docked into the main city. Prof. Genkotsu walked down the stairs towards a young girl with long black hair and a white tank top and a pink skirt.

"Hi dad." The girl said running up to him.

"Hey Natsuki!" The professor smiled as he picked up his little girl. "How goes Duel Prep School for you?"

"Bleh... fine." She muttered. "I got a 78 on my last exam though, so that was..."

"Anyways!" He interrupted. "Do you have the taxi ready?"

She pointed towards the yellow car near the dock's end. "I've got it."

The two soon got into the car and headed off towards this said destination:

"So, who are we gonna meet anyway, dad?" Natsuki asked.

"Ahh..." He grinned. "One of the most popular duelists in history. He was the top student in his Academy, despite being a Slifer Red. He challenged Yugi Muto and almost won in one of the most amazing duelists in the world! And he's the father of the rising Prince of Dueling Yuuto Yuki who attends Youth-"

"Okay! Okay!" Natsuki yelled. "Enough! I was only asking who we were meeting!"

"Oh." He looked a little disappointed. "His name's Judai Yuki."

Natsuki slumped back into her seat. "Is he really that awesome?"

Prof. Genkotsu smiled. "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shigai, Sakuba, and Iwa were finishing their matches with their older Ra Yellow friends... and lost. The three sighed as they watched the others play against each other.

Shigai groaned. "This is so hopeless! At this rate, I'll never move up to Ra Yellow!"

"It's times like this when I wish Yuuto was around." Sakuba muttered.

"It can't be helped." Iwa said. "Yuuto said he was gonna go practice by himself somewhere on the island."

"But it's just so boring right now!!!" Shigai yelled. "What is there to do now?!"

"Idiot!"

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

The trio grabbed their heads in pain as they were punched in the head! They turned to see Heishi standing right above them, staring down at them with his amazing height.

"Heishi!" Iwa gasped.

"You'll never improve just muttering to yourselves in a nice day like this." He said. "Look over there."

He pointed towards the Ra Yellows that just defeated the Slifer Trio. One of them had Royal Magical Library (4/0/2000) in defense mode while the opponent had Sonic Bird (4/1400/400) in attack mode. "You can learn a lot by just watching other players duel. Whether it's defense, attack, traps, or other things. Like Inase, who's still preparing next to you."

The three blinked and looked to their right. A few feet away was Inase Misawa, analyzing their duel and taking notes.

"Yuuto's gonna duel him next." Heishi said. "So he's preparing a lot for this."

* * *

"Excuse me!" Prof. Genkotsu called from behind the door of a nice two-story house. He knocked on it a little.

"Who is it?" A feminine voice came from behind the door.

"This is Nanpou Genkotsu, I am the recent Slifer Red dorm headmaster." He introduced himself. "I'm here to pay a visit to one of my students' father. Is he here, by any chance?"

The door opened. A young woman with long brown hair appeared, wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. "I am Akiko Yuki." She said with a smile. "My father is out at a Duel Court in the city, but I could show you there if you want."

"You are the older sister of Yuuto Yuki, correct?" He asked.

"That's right."

"Wow Dad!" Natsuki said. "This girl's attitude is nothing like the depressing, cocky persona that the guy from your dorm has!"

"Quiet, Natsuki!" He exclaimed.

Akiko giggled. "Don't worry about that. He really inherited the serious parts of our family."

So the professor and the two girls took a cab toward a large building just a few miles away. Inside was a tropical area, filled with plants and water. But as you continued inward, you ended up in a nice large area with a lot of grass.

Natsuki and Prof. Genkotsu walked into that area. A man was there, just looking out into the small lake inside of the area. He had brown, scruffy hair and a black jacket with blue jeans.

"Who's that?" Natsuki asked.

Prof. Genkotsu walked forward. "Excuse me sir. I'm looking for Judai Yuki, and I've heard that he's in this building."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea..." Natsuki muttered.

The man turned to reveal his dark brown eyes. He had a serious look, but it showed kindness and a sense of confidence. "Who are you? My name is Judai."

Prof. Genkotsu and Natsuki blinked. "Huh?!"

He got up, but the immediately slipped on the wet grass into the water! "Ahhhhh!" He screamed.

Natsuki's sweat dropped. "This is the infamous Judai Yuki?"

Soon after helping Judai out of the water, Prof. Genkotsu reached into the backpack he had and took out a paper and pencil.

"My name is Nanpou Genkotsu!" The man said excitedly. "It's great to meet you, Judai Yuki."

"Heh heh." He smirked. "I thought my glory days were over just a few years ago. It's a surprise that their are still fans of mine. So what can I do for you guys?"

"I came to ask you a few questions." The professor began.

Just then, Akiko walked over towards them carrying some drinks. "Father! I brought some beverages!"

The three took some and started to drink. Akiko began explaining some things. "This place is a small hot spring my father owns. He bought it a few years ago after retiring from his Duel Pro days. That large grassy area over there was actually part of the spring also, until my father renovated it so that you could duel here."

"Duel?" Prof. Genkotsu asked. "Who would he duel these days."

"There's only one guy." Akiko said with a smile.

Judai immediately stood up. He walked over to the grassy area and took out a red Duel Disk from his jacket. "Nanpou, right? Do you have an interest in dueling?"

"Huh? Well, I am the Slifer Red Headmaster, and I do have a lot of experience." He said with pride. "I can even go on par with some of the higher ranked professors there as well."

"That's good then." Judai said, placing the Duel Disk on his arm. "Well, then. How about we have a quick duel. My son decided not to come home this weekend, so now I'm really, really bored."

Prof. Genkotsu blinked upon hearing this. _Wait. The legendary duelist Judai Yuki is actually asking me for a duel?_

He immediately ran towards the exit, screaming, "Please wait a minute!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mio was walking back to her dorm after her small practice was over. She took a small shortcut through the edge of the island to get there, but then noticed someone.

Yuuto had his duel disk on, and his opponent was a small Duel Robot Monkey. On his field was his Elemental Hero Neos, while on the other side the monkey had the trap, Mirror Wall, on the field.

"What is it?" Yuuto asked, without looking back.

"Oh! I was just passing by!" She exclaimed.

Yuuto nodded. "Well, then."

Mio frowned as Yuuto continued to ignore her.

* * *

Prof. Genkotsu came back about five minutes later, but he was dressed differently. Now he was in a real Slifer Red uniform, with a Disk the same color as Judai's. He also wore some really colorful, flashy sunglasses.

"Ack! Dad! Why?!" Natsuki stuttered.

Akiko giggled.

"Of course." The professor smirked. "I came especially prepared for today, hoping to get this amazing opportunity."

Judai nodded. "Hmmm... That outfit... LOOKS AMAZING! I would totally dress like you!"

Natsuki frowned upon hearing this. "This guy is supposed to be one of the strongest?"

"It's natural for father to say that." Akiko said. "Since he dressed the same way as a student at Duel Academy."

Judai scratched his head while grinning. _I say that, but the sunglasses look way to dorky!_

Both walked onto the nice grassy field. Nanpou placed his Duel Disk on.

"Mr. Yuki! I have a lot of things to ask you! Not just about your personal life, but about your dueling life as well!" Nanpou yelled.

Judai smiled. "All right then. I'll tell you whatever you want. But..." He activated his Duel Disk as well. "... you'll have to damage me at least once."

Nanpou gasped, then smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer, then!"

"Duel!"

Nanpou: 8000

Judai: 8000

"My turn. Draw!" Nanpou shouted, drawing a card. "I'll start by playing the Blue-Winged Crown in attack mode!" A blue bird with flames on it's head in the form of a crown appeared, flapping it's majestic wings (4/1600/1200). "Turn end. Now, show me your strength, Mr. Yuki!"

"Not bad. Still..." Judai said, drawing a card, "...I don't plan on losing. I'll start by activating E - Emergency Call! Now, I can add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand. And I'll choose Avian. Next, I activate Polymerization, to fuse my Avian and Burstinitrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"A fusion, already?!" Natsuki gasped.

"This is my father's favorite card." Akiko said. "This could be bad for Mr. Genkotsu."

The winged hero and the burning woman jumped into the air and combined into one, with a glowing light appearing! What came out was a was a green suited hero with a white wing, a red tail, and an arm with a dragon's head on it (6/2100/1200)!

"Amazing!" Nanpou said. "Judai Yuki's favorite card on the field on his first turn!"

"Attack, Flame Wingman!" The hero jumped to the air, flames appearing on it's body, and it slammed right into the bird! It screeched as it exploded into dozens of pixels.

Nanpou: 7500

Judai: 8000

"That's not all." Judai said. "When Flame Wingman destroys a monster, it's attack points are dealt as damage to my opponent's life points!" It's dragon head pointed right at Nanpou, unleashing a powerful fire that knocked him on his back!

Nanpou: 5900

Judai: 8000

"That was a lot of damage from one turn." Natsuki observed. "So this is the power of Duel Pros, huh?"

"I'll throw down a facedown, and end my turn."

"It's my turn. Draw!" Nanpou drew his card. "Mr. Yuki, can I ask you why you retired so suddenly?"

"Nope." He grinned.

Nanpou clenched his teeth. "Yes! I activate Smashing Ground, which destroys the monster with the highest defense on the field! And the only one on the field is your Flame Wingman!" A giant hand appeared and litterally squished Judai's hero right under it's fist!

"Yes!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Dad took down Mr. Yuki's best monster!"

"Now, I summon Tyhone!" He said. A small yellow ball with a mouth shaped like a cannon, with wings (4/1200/1400). "Attack him directly!"

"And that Judai can't do anything without a monster!" Natsuki said.

"Nope. There's still another thing." Akiko said.

"I activate my Trap, Hero Blast!" Judai said. "By bringing Burstinitrix back to my hand from the grave, I can destroy one monster on the field with attack equal to or less than the selected monster. So say goodbye to your monster!" A flame appeared from Judai's card, which launched itself at his winged monster, destroying it!

"I guess I'll place one card facedown." Nanpou sighed. "Turn end." _To think this guy dodges all my attacks! He really is one of the best!_

"Was it an sickness that caused your retirement?" The professor asked. "Did you get into an accident?"

"Sorry, can't say!" Judai drew his next card. "I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field!" A blue and yellow colored hero appeared, with small bolts appearing from it's hands (4/1600/1400). "Attack!"

"Okay! I activate Sakuretsu Armor, which destroys the attacking monster!" A ghost appeared and grabbed Sparkman, slamming it to the floor and destroying it!

Judai grinned. "Not bad. I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I know that that Mr. Yuki is a pretty good duelist and all, but I thought that their'd be giant explosions, and powerful monsters, and stuff." Natsuki said.

"Father hasn't shown everything he could do yet." Akiko smiled.

"Now it's my turn. Draw!" Nanpou called. "Yes! I activate my own Polymerization, fusing together Curse of Dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight to create Gaia the Dragon Champion!" What appeared was a fierce knight atop a dragon, wielding two spears (7/2600/2100).

"That's my dad's favorite card!" Natsuki said. "Now that Judai can't do anything!"

"I'll damage you for sure!" Nanpou yelled. "Attack!" The dragon came swooping down in an attempt to strike down Judai!

"I'll activate my first trap, Call of the Haunted, to revive my Elemental Hero Avian!" His familiar feathered hero appeared in a battle pose (3/1000/1000).

"Ha! It's still too weak!" Natsuki yelled.

"Now, my next reverse card, Mirror Gate activates!" Judai called. "Now, both our monsters trade positions, and the battle damage is still calculated!"

"WHAT?!" Nanpou yelled.

In an instant, Avian and Gaia switched places, with Gaia continuing it's attack, slamming it's spear into the hero! But because Avian was on Nanpou's side, he lost the life points instead!

Nanpou: 4300

Judai: 8000

* * *

Mio continued to watch the duel between Judai and the Duel Monkey. She walked around a bit, in boredom, until she finally got the nerve to talk to him.

"Um, Yuuto?" She asked. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He said without looking back.

"Um... Why did you start dueling?" She asked, thinking of the first thing in her head.

"I dunno." He replied. "It just started somehow, and I couldn't stop."

"Why?"

"I had a reason."

* * *

Nanpou was blown back from the force of the power. He grabbed the grass and was able to get up. "Turn end."

"At this time, Gaia returns back to your side." Judai said, with the dragon knight coming back to Nanpou's side.

The professor panted for breath. "Do you have any goals for your son?"

"Goals?" He asked.

"With his duel skills, he could end up becoming the next super duelist in the world!" He said. "Isn't that what you want?"

He grinned. "Nanpou, no, not yet."

Nanpou gasped. "That's Yuuto's..."

"You question me a lot." Judai said. "But that got old, WAY too fast. But if you want it like that..." He closed his left eye. "...I'll play you with one eye."

"One eye?" Natsuki asked. "What's the point of that?"

"Draw!" Judai called. "I'll activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three and discard two." He did just that. "I'll summon Winged Kuriboh, in defense mode." A small little furry ball appeared with wings (1/300/200).

"Turn end."

"Awww!" Natsuki squealed. "Look at that cute monster!"

Nanpou growled. "Are you mocking me-" Then he gasped.

Both of Judai's eyes were completely closed. Which means, no visiblity.

* * *

Both of Yuuto's eyes were completely closed. No visibility.

Mio gasped. "Yuuto!"

"Draw!" He yelled. "I sacrifice both Aqua Dolphin and Glow Moss to bring out my Elemental Hero Neos!" His familiar hero appeared from space, in a battle pose.

"No way." She said. "He knew what card it was, without even opening his eyes?"

* * *

"Draw!" Nanpou called. "I summon Ryu-Kishin, in attack mode!" An ugly gargoyle appeared (3/1000/500). "Attack his Winged Kuriboh!" It let out it's vicious claws, and destroyed the small furry ball.

"Sorry Nanpou." Judai smiled. "But when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, all the battle damage this turn, goes to zero."

"Awww man!" Natsuki sighed. "Dad could've damaged him this turn."

Nanpou clenched his fist.

"Oi, Nanpou."

He blinked, and looked up at the confident Judai, the sun shining down the two duelists from the windows.

"Y'know, it's nice to duel Yuuto." Judai said. "It's fun to take him down every time I duel him. No matter what strategy he comes up with, I always beat him down."

"So, does that mean you want Yuuto to become the strongest duelist in the world?" He asked.

Judai's eyes immediately opened. "I activate Miracle Fusion!" He called. "I send Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Sparkman out of play to bring out Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" An even brighter light appeared in the sky!

Natsuki gasped. "A fusion better than Flame Wingman?!"

What appeared, was a hero with green skin, and shining platinum armor and two angel-like wings appeared in a magnificent light (8/2500/2100). The light suddenly broke as Shining Flare Wingman spread it's majestic wings.

Natsuki frowned. "Huh? That monster is still weaker than my Dad's?"

"Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in the graveyard!" Judai said. "I discarded Necroshade and Burstinitrix with Graceful Charity, so it gains 600 attack points!" (8/2500/2100 - 8/3100/2100).

"Now, I'll activate my Elemental Hero Necroshade's ability to summon out Elemental Hero Bladedge!" A bulky hero in golden armor appeared, with flashy blades coming out of it's arms (7/2600/1800).

Nanpou's daughter's eyes widened. "But that means-"

"Attack, Bladedge! Destroy his Ryu-Kishin!" His golden hero jumped to the air and let out a battle cry before slashing his gargoyle in half!

Nanpou: 2700

Judai: 8000

Nanpou gasped. "My Gaia!"

"Go, Shining Flare Wingman!" Judai yelled. "Destroy Gaia the Dragon Champion!" His hero disappeared into bright light and slammed into Gaia, enveloping it in the shining light! It roared as it exploded!

Nanpou: 2200

Judai: 8000

"Shining Flare Wingman's ability damages you by how many attack points your destroyed monster had! Go!" The hero also showed a bright light at Nanpou, who was blowed back by the force of the light. He slammed into the dirt as his life points went all the way down.

Nanpou: 0

Judai: 8000

"Gotcha!" Judai said, pointing two fingers at Nanpou. "That was a fun duel though."

_No way. _Nanpou thought. _This is the power of the strongest: Judai Yuki._

"That's my dad for you." Akiko said to a shocked Natsuki.

"Oh!" Judai realized that he was looking at a fallen Nanpou. "Did I go too hard on you?"

Nanpou immediately got up. "No! You were amazing!"

Judai grinned. "Well, thanks!"

* * *

"Yuuto?" Mio said as he finished up his duel.

"What?"

"What exactly... is your goal in dueling? I mean, you don't have to say anything, but..." She began.

Yuuto began walking towards the direction of his dorm. "There's someone I want to destroy."

"Destroy?!" Mio gasped.

"I'll defeat him in a duel, someday." He said.

* * *

"I gave him my Neo-Spacian deck to start in dueling." Judai explained. "But that was about ten years ago, and he still hasn't changed. The reason I'm able to beat him so easily is because I know the weaknesses to the entire deck."

"So, are you saying the deck is a copy?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah." Judai said. "So, there's something he still must do. If he doesn't do it, he won't evolve."

"And what is that thing?" Nanpou asked.

"You lost, so I won't say." Judai said. "Sorry about that."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Natsuki said. "Telling that much and stopping here!"

"Life isn't that simple." Judai said. Then he exited the building along with the rest of them. "I'll tell you to keep watching Yuuto though. In time, you'll see it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Inase typed into the computer all the information he gathered on Yuuto. He continually typed and typed, even to two in the morning!

"Because of my dad knowing his father as teenagers, I have all the info I need on this boy's deck." Inase muttered. "At this rate, that guy has no chance of winning..."

**The end. Judai's personality here is a cross of his younger dub persona and his older jap persona, but I added in his maturity as an adult as well. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter, we get to Yuuto's duel with Inase.**


End file.
